Los secretos del corazón
by Ross Rice
Summary: este fic esta dedicado a uno de los personajes mas olvidado de esta cerie UÛ y que aria la mejor pareja de todas con kai UU pero bueno nn este fic es para mi apreciado wyatt
1. Chapter 1

o.o e bueno este fic lo escribo para esperar que mas personas se animen y escriban de mi pareja preferida VIVA KAI Y WUALLLAD

Los secretos del corazón

Beyblade

By: Ross

wualladXkaiXrey ((U realmente no se como se escribe el nombre del primero y para aquellos que no lo recuerdan es el amigo de kai en la segunda temporada de la serie el que se une a los malos para demostrarle a kai que el puede ser lo suficientemente bueno para poder estar ante su presencia))

Primer capitulo: Mi amigo, mi salvador, mi acecino

Un nuevo suspiro

Sus labios abandono

Mientras su mirada se posaba

En aquel techo blanquecino

Que no dejaba de girar

Intento

Serrar sus ojos color café

Café……

Café como su cabello

Café como todo lo común

Como el de todos los demás

Unas lagrimas cristalinas

Derramadas al sufrir

Por aquel ser,

El que todo era para el,

Y el no era nada para ese ser…

Quizás por ser tan común

Un simple muchacho

Que no tenia nada que dar

Que ahora ya no tenia que recibir

Solo era un simple muchacho

Enamorado de otro…

Ladeo su cabeza

Y observo aquel objeto

Que poseía su mano

Una carta blanca,

Con algunas manchas carmesí

Obtenidas por aquel líquido

Que no dejaba de fluir,

Que de sus muñecas emanaba………

Aquella carta

Que en su interior guardaba

Todos los sentimientos

Que en su corazón quedaban

Para el único ser que logro amar

Y que en estos momentos

Retozaba en su cama

Con un neko como único querubín

"kai, kai, kai"

De sus labios salio

El sutil llamado

Del nombre de su amado

"kai, kai, kai"

Mas el nunca lo escucho

Y suspirando de nuevo

Sus ojos cerró

Permitiendo

Que aquella oscuridad

Consumiera todo en su interior…

"kai…

Yo te amo

Y yo te amare

Pero se que tu nunca podras

Ya que tu corazón

En brazos de rei

Lo dejare…

Sin luchar por ti

Sin decir lo que siento por ti

Para así buscar

Aquel consuelo

Que me curara

Pero se

Que también me matara"

Fueron solo lagrimas lo que kai derramo

Al leer aquella carta

Que wuallad abandono

Junto a aquel cuerpo inerte

Que en su habitación quedo…

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo: Mi amigo, mi ángel

Intente olvidar  
Aquel cuerpo que encontré  
En aquella habitación abandonada

Intente olvidar  
Aquella carta que guarde 

Pero ahora se  
Que no podré  
Porque todo lo que abandonaste  
Lo abandonaste por mi

Y yo  
Que e echo por ti?  
Nada, solo darte dolor  
Pero ahora ya ni eso podré   
Porque me has dejado  
Porque a mi también  
Me has abandonado

Eras mi amigo  
Creo que el único  
Que a luchado por mi  
El único que me hacia sonreír

Y ahora me doy cuenta  
Que nunca has sido mi amigo  
Si no que eras mi ángel  
Mi luz,  
Mi esperanza

Pero yo   
Segado por mi primer amor  
Nunca pensé en ti  
Ni en tu dolor  
Ni en tu amor

Y te has ido de mi lado  
Te has ido para no volver  
Para buscar un consuelo  
Que tu razón no te logro otorgar

Mis manos  
Vuelven a tocar  
Aquella hoja  
Que me a echo llorar  
Y a la vez  
Aquel nudo  
Que no me deja razonar

"Wuallad  
Dime el porque  
Has tenido que amar  
A alguien que solo oscuridad  
Te pudo otorgar" 

Han pasado semanas  
En las cuales  
No e podido dormido,   
En las cuales  
Mi amado neko  
Me a obligado a comer

Pero ya no puedo  
Ya no quiero  
Causar mas dolor  
A aquellos que amo

Y ahora  
Viendo dormir  
A aquel bello neko  
Que ya no puedo amar

Y me duele  
Porque se que también   
Daño le causare  
Pero ya no hay vuelta a tras  
Miro por el balcon  
Los metros que hay del suelo  
Ya estoy listo para saltar

"perdóname rei  
Perdóname porque  
En mi corazón  
Ya no hay lugar  
Para volver a amar…"

CONTINUARA………………


	3. Chapter 3

Tercer capitulo: quise soñar que a mi lado tu estas

Quisiera curar

Tu roto corazón

"Pero ahora solo puedo pensar

Que la única verdad

Es la que tus ojos dirán"

"Y ahora cuenta me doy

Que tus ojos sufren mas,

Que los míos

Al verte llorar"

Tenia ilusiones

Que ese día se extinguieron

Tenía deseos

De que siempre me amaras…

Pero ahora…

Te a mi lado estas

Creo que dormido

Soñando con el…

Siento como te levantas

Te vas de mi lado

Y vuelvo a llorar

Me levanto y voy tras de ti

"kai no

Por favor

Vuelve a mi"

Te suplico

Aprisionándote

en mis brazos

"yo moriría

Si algo te llegara a pasar"

Te volteas hacia mi

Y te veo sonreír

Como antes

Como cuando me amabas

"Tranquilo rey

Por fin lo entendí

Que tu eres todo para mi"

Me tomas en tus brazos

Y por un momento

Cristalinas lágrimas

Brotan de mí

"Perdóname,

Perdóname por hacerte sufrir

Por dudar de lo que sentía por ti"

Intento dejar de llorar

Recargándome en tus hombros,

Miro lo que hay en el balcón

Y por fin vuelvo a sonreír

Al ver aquella pluma

Abandonada sin querer

"su lucha siempre fue

El quererte ver feliz

Ese es el porque se fue"

Sin darme cuenta

En nuestro lecho

Ya me tienes

"El nunca se ira

A mi lado estará

Para recordare

Lo mucho que te e de amar"

Ya no hay más que decir

Ya todo el dolor se fue

Y tu…

Mi primer amor

Dejo que me devores

Como aquella primera vez

FIN!

VIVA! TERMINE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO n


	4. Chapter 4

-U dirán que soy una tramposa pero estos poemas yo los ago un clases oO sii UU y bueno Gabú yo sufro de dislexia mmm es un horror y es por eso que primero los paso a Word u para que no se note tanto y - en verdad piensas escribir VIVA! - esa fue la principal razón por la cual subí mi fic - por favor escribe de ellos o moriré y si así se escribe ya investigue bien nnU

Alexa - gracias por apoyarme casi radie se entero de este fic UU y eso que lo subí en varios lugares TT nn pero el mundo no se acaba y por todas las personas que me apoyaron les tengo un regalo una parte extra del fic - cuidense

MI AMOR SERA TU AMOR

"tu aun puedes amar

Te lo digo con sinceridad

Puesto que en tu corazón hay

Un lugar donde mi recuerdo prosperara"

Tu desconcierto

Me hace sonreír

Y acercándome a ti

Te escucho decir

Aquel nombre

Que siempre respondió por mí

Pero nada mas sale de ti

Porque mis labios

Han sellado los tuyos

Un momento de amor

Un momento de pasión

Después de mi muerte nos unió

"Escúchame bien

Mi amor por ti

Nunca desapareció

Y eso siempre me unirá a ti

Yo no te dejare

A tu lado estaré

Y mi amor te brindare"

"Dulce mió

Nunca dudes de tu corazón

Pues fue gracias a aquel

Que nuestros caminos

Se han juntado"

Te tome entre mis manos

Y te escuche sollozar

Como ya hace tiempo

Desde que me marche

"Wyatt

Llévame a tu lado

Y déjame ser feliz"

Tomo tu cara

Y te ago mirar

Los ojos cafés

Que tan míos son

Como los rojizos

De los cuales me enamore

"Tu me quieres

Y eso yo lo se

Pero tu amas a rei

Yo te lo puedo demostrar

Porque sufres por el

Tanto

O mas que por mi"

"Escúchame bien

Porque no te lo voy a repetir

Si no quieres perder a rei

Ya no sufras mas por mi

O el también se ira

Y a ti ya no volverá

Y a los dos

Nos perderás"

Veo el terror

Que en tus ojos hay

Y te veo comprender

El daño que nos causas

Por sufrir por alguien que se fue

Ese alguien que fui yo

Ese alguien

Que por miedo te abandono

Y consuelo no encontró

Por aquel llanto

Que le recordaba a su amor

"Cuídate mi amado kai

Cuídate y cuida bien de el

O mi advertencia se cumplirá

Y nunca a tu neko

regresara"

Me ido,

Pero a tu lado estaré,

Ya no me veras

Pero siempre te cuidare,

Rogare al señor

Para que te de lo mejor,

Para que mas daño no te cause tu querer….

Solo una pluma

Quedo donde yo

Solo un recuerdo

Alberga tu corazón

Peor algún día nos tendremos que encontrar

Donde el sol ya no queme

Donde ya no sufras mas….

Fin.

------------------------------------

Hay dios ;-; ha varias partes que arregle del poema original pero en verdad e llorado al escribir esto porque e recordado momentos tristes espero que ustedes no - y déjenme avisarles que ahora e decidido hacer otro fic e encontrado otra pareja que lo merece Oo y no piensen que es por ser cotizada a lo que me refiero es que merecen sufrir, no los conozco bien pero lo interne oO estabas matare a uno de los personajes de loveless cuídense besos y abrazos y un feliz año nueva para todas


End file.
